You're Always In My Heart
by The Darkness Of Shadow
Summary: My name is Haley and I'm Henry's sister. I'm awesome with an electric guitar and at singing. i become good friends with Vlad and learn more stuff about him that i thought i would never know.
1. Chapter 1

You're Always In My Heart

CHAPTER 1: Halloween

Disclaimer: I only own Haley.

My name is Haley McMillan. I am human. I have shoulder length brown hair with side bangs that cover my left eye and layers. I have blue eyes and medium tan skin. I am also awesome on the electric guitar and singing.

Haley's POV

I was walking down the street with Henry. We were walking down to Vlads house, I have never met him before because I didn't want to meet him. Every guy Henry wants me to meet are always jocks and there not the good kind of jocks, yes they play football but there also man whores. I was dress up as a vampire which took a lot of convincing from Henry. I had on some fake fangs, sprayed my hair black for the night, and every day cloths. We both walked up some steps and Henry knocked on the door. A woman answered and told us to come in.

"Hello, I don't think we met, I'm Nelly", she said to me.

"My names Haley, I'm Henry's sister", I said.

"I didn't know Henry had a sister", Nelly said,

I shrugged and a boy with long black hair and pale skin jumped in front of Henry.

"I vant to suck your blood", he said.

I stared at him, and looked down blushing. Henry doubled over laughing.

"Dude check me out", Henry said and he did a super-man pose and turned around. He looked at it with awe then he turned to me and smiled.

"Vlad this is Haley, Haley this is Vlad", Henry said.

"Hi", I said.

"Hi", Vlad said.

"Be home by 11", Nelly said.

"But there's a big surprise at mid-night", Vlad said.

Nelly looked at both me and Henry, we both nodded and she sighed.

"Fine be home by 12", Nelly said.

We walked out the door.

"So big surprise huh", Henry said.

"I'm a cre-, um a night lover and she expect me to be home by 12", Vlad said.

We walked up to a house and we all saw a girl. I guess her name was Meredith. They both started talking about her and I rolled my eyes and walked in the house. Then I saw 2 of my closest friends, their names were Courtney, and Samantha but we call her Sam or Samuel. Courtney had dark brown hair with some blonde highlights, brown eyes, and pale skin. Sam had blonde hair, blue/green eyes, and pale skin. Also they are all vampires and I'm the normal one out of the group. We all hanged out until it was mid-night. I sighed and said bye to all of them and I went and got Henry. We walked down the road.

"Haley I'm staying at Vlads house tonight so I'll see you tomorrow", Henry said.

I nodded and walked home. when I got home I went to my room. I walked into the bathroom and pulled out my razor. Oh you didn't know. Well I do cut my self. Well it all started from this.

FLASHBACK

i was thrown on my boyfriends bed. I screamed and cried but he was the only one in the house.

"SHUT UP!, he yelled. While punching my face.

i whimpered and the tears kept flowing down my face.

"I can't believe it, he was going to rape me", I thought.

i screamed one more time before he took off my pants.

END OF FLASHBACK

Well there you have my first boyfriend raped me just a couple of months ago. There's only one good thing that happened that night, that is that he moved far, far away. No, my family doesn't know about it nor does any of my friends. They also don't know that I cut myself. I felt the razor slide down my wrist. It felt like ice, you freak out at first from the cold then you relax as the water slides down your skin. I put it back under the sink and wrapped my wrists up and slid into my bed and fell asleep.

PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED SOME REVIEWS!


	2. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I only own Haley

**Haley's POV**

I groaned when I heard my phone going off.

"Hello?" I said, groggily.

"Haley?" I heard Henry say on the other line.

"What the fuck do you want its 10 o'clock", I said.

I know to some of you, you would think that's late but not to me, I'm lazy and proud . I heard him laugh.

"Vlad wants to know if you want to come over", Henry said.

"Fine, be over in a few", I said while getting up.

I put on some black skinney jeans, a BVB t-shirt, some red high tops, and put on a BOTDF hoodie on. I brushed and straightened my hair, and put on some make-up. I grabbed my phone and started walking to Vlads house. I knocked on the door and was soon answered by my bro.

"Finally, we thought you weren't coming", he said smiling.

"What can I say I'm a girl, takes us awhile to get ready", I said and poked him in the stomach.

He jumped then glared at me. I smiled and he let me in. I walked into the kitchen and saw Vlad drinking kool-aid YUM ._.

"Sup Haley", Vlad said.

"Oh you know the roof, sky, clouds, and all sorts of crap", I said smiling.

He laughed and told me to sit next to him. I did a curtsy and sat down.

"So, me and Henry were about to play video games, want to join?" Vlad asked.

"Heck ya", I said and jumped out of my seat and did a little dance.

We walked into their living and they put in Call Of Duty XD.

"Die bitches, die!" I yelled at the screen.

We were all jumping around trying to kill all sorts of stuff.

I looked at the ground and saw a cat :O

"OMIGOD!" I yelled and grabbed it and spun around.

They looked at me weird.

"Don't hate me because I'm awesome", I said and stuck out my tongue.

WE SCREAM, WE SHOUT, WE ARE THE FALLEN ANGELS!

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"HALEY, GET DOWN HERE, YOUR STAYING HERE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY, NOW GET YO ASS DOWN HEA!" yelled Courtney and Sam and hung up.

I shook my head and laughed.

"Gotta go before I get my ass kicked", I said.

"Ok, see ya later", Henry said.

I waved at them and ran back to my house to grab my stuff. I was at the front step of Courtney's house. I rang the door bell. I heard foot steps. I was pulled in and thrown on a couch.

"Finally, you're so fucking slow", Sam said.

I shrugged and threw my stuff in the guest room.

I walked back into the living room and crossed my arms.

"Where's Mr. Fluffy?" I pouted.

"He's roaming the house somewhere", said Courtney.

In case you don't know who Mr. Fluffy is , he is a really fluffy white rabbit, he is just so adorable ^-^. I finally found him and let him snuggle in my hair. After about 2 hours we were all passed out on the floor while Mr. Fluffy chewed on my hair D:

THE NEXT MORNING

"BUT DAD... I DONT CAAAAAAARRRRREEEE!" I heard something yell

" .Heck?" i said and rooled over.

i saw Courtney and Sam on the lap top laughing.

"Sorry just on youtube", Courtney said.

I crawled over to them and looked at the screen. i rolled my eyes when i saw them watching PEWDIEPIE (if you dont know who or what that is you should really look it up).

i felt something warm on my neck and my hair was sticking together. i smelt it and scrunched up my nose.

"HOLY SHIT, FUCKING MR. FLUFFY PEED IN MY HAIR!" i yelled.

both Courtney and Sam fell over laughed. i glared at them and walked into the bathroom. i took off my cloths and took a shower. after about 30 minutes i got out. i got dressed and brushed my hair. i looked my reflection. i was really skinny (i barely ever eat because i think i'm fat, i still do) and has scars all down my arm, i really don't know why my friends kept telling me that i was pretty but i'm really not. how did i ever have a boyfriend? i grabbed my razor out of my back back (i don't know why i brang it with me i guess i just felt comfortable with it). i but 2 more cuts on both of my arms, i felt a little better. i cleaned my arms and the razor off and stuck back in the back. i wrapped my arms back up and walked out of the bathroom. i looked at the clock and noticed it was already 6.

"how long was i in there?" i thought.

i grabbed my stuff and told both my friends i was going home and walked out the door. when i got home i went to my room, the same thing i do every day. i grabbed my pajamas and put them on, also my BOTDF hoodie. i walked into the living room and sat by Henry.

"sup bro", i said.

"just about to watch tv", Henry said.

"can i watch whatever with you?" i asked.

he shrugged and turned on the television. we watched it for about an hour before we went to our rooms and went to bed.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. MUST READ VERY IMPORTANT

MUST READ VERY IMPORTANT!

If you like this story I have to say I am not doing fanfiction anymore. I'm going to quote im still doing the stories but I am just putting them on a different site. Soo just to clarify this up im not righting on fanfiction anymore I'm righting on quotev.

BYE BYE


End file.
